


Барьеры

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Romance, Routine, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Весь смысл в том, чтобы заменить лучшего в мире наемного убийцу неполноценным человеческим существом? Чертовски тупо», – сказал Баки.<br/>Баки лжет терапевтам, кичится жуткими историями и в конце концов соглашается на серьезный разговор со Стивом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Барьеры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454527) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



> Фанфик является частью серии «Reciprocity»

– Баки! – заорал Стив и швырнул куртку в шкаф с такой силой, что задребезжали вешалки. – Баки! Ты где, черт бы тебя побрал?

Баки не ответил. Как обычно.

– Я тут беседовал с доктором Чарльзом.

Когда Стив с шумом протопал в гостиную, Баки сидел на диване и не обращал на него ровно никакого внимания, и Стиву захотелось схватить его за плечи и трясти до тех пор, пока зубы не застучат. Наверное, Баки его ударит. Наверное, будет драка. Но сейчас эта перспектива казалась почти приятной.

Стив взял себя в руки:

– Как выяснилось, ты впустую тратишь свои сессии, сочиняя целую гору историй о том, как мы с тобой росли в самом ужасном в мире приюте, хотя мы вообще никогда ни в каком приюте не были, не говоря уж об ужасном. И господи, Баки, ты хоть понимаешь, сколько сотрудников ЩИТа нуждаются в терапии, после того как оказалось, что их коллеги, друзья и любимые были приспешниками ГИДРы? А ты тратишь…

Он сел рядом с Баки и впервые заглянул ему в лицо.

Баки таращился в пространство распахнутыми пустыми глазами. Он не двинулся  с места, когда Стив сел, не было даже тех едва заметных движений, которые бы послужили знаком, что он заметил постороннее присутствие. Он словно находился где-то не здесь.

– Баки? – Стив внезапно почувствовал себя маленьким и несчастным.

Едва ли приступ вызвали его крики – Стив не знал наверняка, что служило причиной – но всё же. Слишком легко было забыть, что под личиной непробиваемой черствости Баки отнюдь не в порядке.

Может, у Баки все же имелась хорошая причина врать доктору Чарльзу. Может, ему было слишком больно, чтобы столкнуться с тем, что произошло на самом деле.

– Баки? – негромко окликнул он и, когда Баки не отозвался и даже не моргнул, повторил чуть тише: – Soldat.

Это сработало. Всегда срабатывало. Баки моргнул, вытянулся и начал говорить что-то по-русски. Потом сфокусировал взгляд на Стиве и без перехода спросил:

– А где ужин?

– Придется заказать, – после разговора с доктором Чарльзом Стив направился прямиком домой.

Баки нахмурился:

– Но я хочу есть _сейчас._

«Сочувствую», – чуть было не сорвалось с языка. Стив пытался удержать то теплое чувство, что возникло, когда десять секунд назад Баки сидел здесь, полностью погрузившись в себя, но оно уже улетучивалось.

– Он предложил мне подумать о терапии, – сказал Стив. – Потому что мое детство в приюте было настолько травмирующим.

Баки расхохотался так, что свалился с дивана, и торжествующе воскликнул:

– Он поверил!

Да, едва ли дело в проблемах с восприятием реальности. Наверное, Баки просто решил, что врать чертовски весело.

– Он и вправду поверил! Я думал, он точно меня заловит, когда рассказал, как директор вышвырнул тебя из окна.

– Что? – переспросил Стив.

– О да, – продолжал Баки. – Ты сломал бедро. Кость наружу торчала и все такое. Мне пришлось три недели таскать тебя повсюду. Разумеется, нормальной медицинской помощи тебе в приюте не оказали.

Стив мог только таращиться на него. Одно дело слушать, как доктор Чарльз намекает на то, что Баки делится довольно кошмарными историями про детство Стива и Стиву, вероятно, следует обратиться за помощью, чтобы справиться с детской травмой; совершенно другое – слышать, как Баки расписывает воображаемые страдания Стива с тем же веселым наслаждением, с каким рассказывал о своих убийствах.

– А еще один раз они поставили тебя на колени во дворе, – добавил Баки. – На два часа. Среди зимы. Сторож вывернул на тебя ведро воды. Вот не надо было с ним пререкаться, Стиви. Но ты никогда не умел вовремя остановиться.

– А ты уверен, что это не с тобой случилось? – поинтересовался Стив.

ГИДРа вполне могла бы сделать нечто подобное со своим непокорным оружием.

– Ты меня _не слушаешь_ , – раздраженно бросил Баки. – Это произошло с тобой. У тебя губы были синие, когда тебя впустили обратно. Я думал, они собрались бросить тебя там умирать. Наблюдал за тобой всё это время – сверху, с чердака.

Насколько же Баки должен его ненавидеть, чтобы выдумать историю, в которой  наблюдал, как Стив медленно замерзает в течение _двух часов_?

– А еще у тебя колени были в хлам от стояния на гравии… я несколько недель видел там кровь, когда мы выстраивались для гимнастики, потому что дождь ни разу не прошел.  А еще ты бы отморозил пару пальцев на ногах, но даже этот тупой доктор мог бы заглянуть в твою медицинскую карту и обнаружить, что у тебя все пальцы на месте. Хотя, я бы ему сказал, что твоя суперсыворотка позволила их отрастить, – Баки постучал костяшками по металлической руке, отозвавшейся гулким звуком, и рассмеялся: – У тебя же она лучше. Ты никогда не терял конечности? Не знаешь, смогли бы они отрасти обратно?

Стиву очень не хотелось, чтобы Баки в голову приходили идеи об экспериментах.

– Нет, – резко ответил он. – Не смогли бы.

– Что ж, тогда хорошо, что я оставил все твои пальцы на месте, – заметил Баки. – Мне пришлось тайком протащить тебя в учительскую ванную, потому что у нас из душа шла только холодная вода, а она…

– Баки, – перебил Стив. – Ты же понимаешь, какую травму пережила большая часть сотрудников ЩИТа, правда? Потому что их коллеги и друзья оказались приспешниками ГИДРы? Куча народу нуждается в помощи и не может ее получить, так как многие наши терапевты тоже были перебежчиками, а ты видишься с доктором Чарльзом трижды в неделю и _впустую_ тратишь его время.

– Я избавляю остальных от необходимости иметь дело с этим шарлатаном, – отозвался Баки. Впрочем, он уже потерял интерес к разговору и ерзал, поглядывая в сторону кухни. – Что у нас сегодня на ужин?

– Что осталось в холодильнике.

– _Терпеть не могу_ остатки еды.

– Потерпишь.

– Они часто заставляли нас есть объедки в…

– _Заткнись_ , – сказал Стив, и Баки заткнулся, хотя бы на время.

Но ничто не могло заткнуть его навсегда, и еще много недель он периодически бомбардировал Стива историями об ужасных событиях, которые происходили с ним в приюте. Стив думал, что ничего не может быть хуже историй об убийствах, но в тех хотя бы не Стива спускала с лестницы шайка хулиганов.

– И мне пришлось отмахиваться от них бейсбольной битой, а не то они бы запинали тебя до смерти, – сообщил Баки Стиву, с превеликим наслаждением вгрызаясь в блинчики. – Ты, пока падал, три ребра сломал.

Не вступать в разговор. Не вступать. Не вступать.

– В моем теле есть хоть одна кость, которую не ломали в приюте? – спросил Стив.

Баки задумчиво подцепил еще один кусочек бекона.

– Руки, – сказал он и захрустел беконом. – Они никогда ничего не делали с кистями твоих рук.

– Ну слава богу, – перебил Стив.

– С костями, по крайней мере. Кожа трескалась, когда тебя заставили мыть полы на четвереньках, хозяйственным мылом среди зимы.

Кажется, в приюте вечно стояла зима.

– Ты чуть не умер от воспаления легких. Помнишь, как я пробирался в медпункт, чтобы почитать тебе?

– Баки, ты вообще понимаешь, что всё это выдумываешь? – сорвался Стив.

– Естественно, – раздраженно отозвался Баки.

– Так ясное дело, что я этого не помню!

– Но я _действительно_ читал тебе, когда ты болел, – Баки подтер сироп куском блинчика. – Только вот ты не мог читать мне, когда я болел, потому что инфекция, которой удалось свалить меня, тебя бы, пожалуй, прикончила.

И это добило Стива окончательно.

– Было такое, – признался он.

Баки действительно не раз читал ему, а когда им было по десять и Баки подхватил грипп, Стив появился на пороге с книгой в руках, однако мама Баки ласково, но настойчиво выставила его за дверь практически с теми же самыми словами. Вернувшись домой, он сидел на пожарной лестнице и думал, что друг из него никудышный.

– Ты помнишь? – уточнил Стив.

– Ты жаловался, потому что я не мог читать на разные голоса из «Острова Сокровищ». А ведь мне было всего восемь. Я вообще читать едва научился. Ты был придирчивым маленьким ублюдком.

Стив чуть было не рассмеялся от облегчения, услышав, что Баки говорит о чем-то настоящем.

– Ну да, – согласился он. – Может быть, немножко.

Баки схрумкал очередную полоску бекона. К Стиву начал возвращаться аппетит. Он поднял нож и вилку.

– В приюте вообще книг не было, – мечтательно добавил Баки. – Так что мне приходилось читать тебе газеты. На той неделе там писали только о  биржевых брокерах, прыгающих с Крайслер-билдинг.

Стив положил вилку и нож обратно.

– Как твой новый терапевт? – поинтересовался он.

– Отлично. Мы разговариваем о ГИДРе и всем таком, – беззаботно отозвался Баки. – Если ты не будешь свой блинчик, можно я его съем?

– Хорошо, – Стив отодвинулся от стола.

Ни к чему выкидывать еду. По крайней мере, Баки попросил разрешения.

***

– В общем, после доктора Чарльза ЩИТ отправил его к другому терапевту, – принялся рассказывать Стив.

Он помешивал кофе, хотя сахар давным-давно растворился.

– Он поведал ей, как ГИДРа послала его на Луну отстреливать инопланетян. Там было холодно, темно и одиноко. Вроде бы.

– Похоже на метафору, – проговорил Сэм.

– Может быть, – Стив поковырялся в истерзанном круассане.

– Для эмоциональной изоляции Зимнего Солдата, – пояснил Сэм.

– Может быть, – повторил Стив. – Если Баки есть до этого дело, – он опустил взгляд на кофе и признался: – Я не уверен, что у него остались чувства. Он такой черствый, и я… не знаю, что с этим делать.

Он смутно ощущал себя предателем, рассуждая так при Сэме, пусть и понимал, что Баки наплевать. Баки вообще не сожалел о том, что был машиной для убийств. Он кичился этим и распускал хвост веером.

От одних мыслей Стиву расхотелось доедать круассан.

– Я без понятия, что делать. Он уже по меньшей мере пять раз рассказал одну и ту же историю о том, как заколол сосулькой начальника ГУЛага. То есть, пытался рассказать. Он каждый раз начинает так хохотать, что никак не может ее закончить.

– Истерика? – предположил Сэм.

«Если бы», – подумал Стив, хотя понимал, что нельзя желать Баки такого.

– Нет. Он думает, что эта история ужасно смешная. Он думает, что все его истории ужасно смешные, все эти истории об убийствах, – Стив постучал ногтями о край чашечки и уставился в темный кофе. – Он их постоянно мне рассказывает. Снова и снова.

– Возможно, это его способ преодолеть травму, – отозвался Сэм.

– Наверное. Но единственное тому доказательство – мое желание, чтобы всё было именно так. По-моему, он и вправду думает, что его истории очень смешные. Он просто не понимает, почему я с ним не согласен. И иногда я… – он не должен был говорить это Сэму, но начал фразу и уже не мог не закончить ее. – Иногда я думаю, что он просто лжет мне. Что он выдумывает эти истории, потому что знает, что меня они тревожат, – он оттолкнул тарелку. – Но наверное, я просто паранойю. Мне надо заставить себя не реагировать. Все будет нормально, если я просто не буду беспокоиться из-за этих россказней.

– Стив, – Сэм внимательно посмотрел на него, и Стив вдруг ощутил такую неловкую благодарность за возможность поговорить с тем, кому действительно не все равно, что внезапно накатило головокружение и пришлось обнять чашку ладонями. – Нам нужно побеседовать о барьерах.

– Не думаю, что Баки испытывает сложности с барьерами. У него и так сплошные барьеры. По-моему, я ни разу не видел, чтобы он их ослаблял, никогда, даже когда…

«Когда кончает», – чуть было не ляпнул Стив. Но он так и не рассказал Сэму, что они с Баки занимались сексом (если это можно так назвать), и не думал, что Сэм одобрит подобное. В любом случае разъяснять всё это было бы слишком унизительно.

– Да, соглашусь, барьеры Баки в порядке. Они как броня. Если он хочет, чтобы терапия помогла, придется их немного сдвинуть. Но…

– Не думаю, что мне стоит ломать его барьеры.

Не говоря уж о том, что это было практически невозможно. Если уж Баки сохранил свои барьеры при всем том, что с ним делала ГИДРа, то у него и подавно ничего не выйдет.

– Я не про Баки говорю, – возразил Сэм. – Я говорю про твои барьеры.

– О.

– Я понимаю, что ты хочешь быть с ним, и это замечательно. Но если ты попытаешься быть с ним сутки напролет и не выстроишь собственные границы, то наступит выгорание и ты больше не сможешь с ним справляться. Тогда будет плохо и тебе, и ему. А если ты считаешь, что выход лишь в том, чтобы попытаться не чувствовать, то ты уже выгораешь.

– О, – повторил Стив и опустил взгляд на кофе, поверхность которого успела подернуться маслянистой пленкой.

– Подумай о том, что я сказал, – добавил напоследок Сэм.

***

Стив пытался об этом не думать. Он уже привык к новому Баки: к его бездушности, грубости, уверенности, что все (а Стив в особенности) существуют лишь затем, чтобы бегать перед ним на цыпочках. Всё это уже не удивляло Стива. А если он знал, чего ждать, поведение Баки его больше не расстраивало.  Ну или не так сильно расстраивало.

Стив сорвался только в Праге.

Задание предполагалось наилегчайшее: быстрая вылазка за данными на базу ГИДРы, предположительно неохраняемую. Разумеется, всё оказалось ровно наоборот.

Собственно, чего удивляться. ЩИТ никогда не отправлял Баки на операции, если не требовалось по ком-нибудь стрелять.

По крайней мере, на этот раз погибли всего три человека, и только один из них умер – по мнению Баки – «забавно».

– Заткнись! – не выдержав, заорал Стив, как только убедился, что за ними нет хвоста. – И в следующий раз целься в грудь! Даже ты не каждый раз в голову попадаешь, и когда-нибудь кто-то из наших погибнет из-за твоего промаха!

Это был прямой приказ, так что Баки заткнулся. Он даже не стал защищать свою меткость, а просто молча дулся всю дорогу до конспиративной квартиры. Раньше Стив чувствовал неловкость, когда приходилось отдавать Баки приказы, но теперь, ощущая пульсирующую в черепе головную боль, он просто испытывал облегчение от тишины в машине, нарушаемой лишь шелестом дождя.

Они добрались до места на заре, хотя из-за дождя по-прежнему казалось, что стоит глубокая ночь. Снаружи дом выглядел заброшенной развалиной: перила крыльца опасно покосились, а в замшелой черепичной крыше зияла дыра.

Но комната под целой частью крыши по крайней мере оказалась чистой, защищенной от дождя и ветра и снабженной дровами. Баки присвоил единственное одеяло, разжег огромную печь-голландку и пристроился к ней, чтобы согреться.

Он пока еще не принялся жаловаться на голод, и то хорошо. Стив порылся в ржавых консервных банках, с ностальгией вспоминая времена, когда ЩИТ снабжал автомобили рабочими обогревателями, а конспиративные квартиры – электричеством, холодильниками и сухой одеждой. Когда ЩИТ был чем-то большим, нежели шелуха вокруг гнилой сердцевины ГИДРы. Вот тебе и ностальгия.

Банка супа показалась не такой ржавой, как все остальные. Стив взял ее, прихватил кастрюльку и направился к печке. Баки потеснился, уступая ему место для готовки. Стив поставил кастрюльку на огонь и опустил взгляд на совершенно гладкую банку. Ага. Открывашка.

– Пятнадцать банок и ни одного консервного ножа, – Стив так вымотался, что ему даже стало смешно.

Баки выхватил банку, снял перчатку, проткнул крышку металлическим пальцем и вернул банку Стиву.

– Или можно поручить дело тебе, – Стив вылил суп в кастрюльку.

Баки широко улыбнулся ему.

Обычно при виде его улыбки Стив чувствовал себя лучше. Но сейчас он так устал, что едва ее заметил.

– Пойду поищу воды и еще дров.

В кладовке Стив обнаружил насос и вторую груду полешек. Крыша протекала не сильно, но одна течь располагалась над Стивом и капала ему прямо на спину, пока он с натугой ворочал ржавую ручку.  Чтобы наполовину наполнить ведро, ушла целая вечность, и в воде плавали хлопья ржавчины. Баки будет в ярости.

«Ну и хорошо».

Стив настолько вымотался, что не смог заставить себя почувствовать вину за такую злорадную мысль. Баки ему даже воды набрать не помог. Он заслужил, чтобы ему хоть _что-то_ не понравилось. Раз уж три человека, убитых этим вечером, его не беспокоят.

Стив притащил ведро обратно к печке и увидел, что Баки хлебает суп прямо из кастрюльки. Баки вскинул глаза и втянул в рот свисающую на подбородок лапшу с шумом, который показался исключительно насмешливым.

– _Баки_ , – с нажимом проговорил Стив.

– Я тебе оставил, – Баки ногой подтолкнул к нему исходящую паром миску.

Стив неловко опустился на пол. Поднял миску и ложку, но от исходящего от огня тепла сделалось словно холоднее: его внезапно начала бить такая дрожь, что пришлось вернуть миску на пол, чтобы не вылить суп себе под ноги. Баки, молча наблюдая, как он трясется, выскреб остатки лапши и допил собравшуюся на дне жижу.  Потом отложил кастрюльку, снял с плеч одеяло и бросил его Стиву. Стив вцепился в теплое одеяло, как в последнюю надежду, но все же уточнил:

– А ты не замерзнешь?

Но Баки уже по-кошачьи растянулся на нагретой плитке перед огнем.

– Нет, – он подергал Стива за руку, предлагая ему присоединиться.

И ничего, что суп остынет.

На Стива накатила волна полного истощения – не физического, но душевного. Обнимашки с Баки кончались всегда одинаково. Стив ко многому привык с этим новым Баки, но только не к роли треклятой секс-игрушки.

– Нет.

Баки сердито нахмурился и потянул снова, настойчивее.  

Стив попытался выдернуть руку и потребовал:

– Пусти.

Тогда Баки не просто выпустил его, но отпихнул так, что Стив отлетел к противоположной стене. От удара он задохнулся и пришел в себя не сразу, снова ощутив себя ребенком, давящимся собственными попытками вдохнуть.

Баки вскочил и прижался спиной к стене: приготовился к драке. Стив медленно поднялся, развернув ладони и показывая, что вовсе не собирается нападать, едва поднявшись на ноги. Он и сам не знал, что именно собирается сделать после того, как встанет, но отчетливо чувствовал необходимость оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте, как можно дальше от Баки.

Увы, далеко сейчас не уйдешь. Он не мог позволить себе бросить Баки в середине задания.

Стив вышел на крыльцо. Дождик моросил ему в лицо, впитывался в одежду, и скоро Стив промок насквозь и совсем замерз.

За спиной скрипнули петли. Баки тоже вышел на крыльцо.

Он никогда не умел вовремя отступить.

«Я могу так хоть целый день провести», – подумал Стив и снова почувствовал резкую невыносимую усталость.

Да, денек он может потерпеть что угодно. А то и неделю. Ну а год? А всю оставшуюся жизнь?

Сэм  прав. Надо что-то делать, а иначе не миновать срыва.

Баки остановился сзади:

– Мы выполнили цель.

Не успев даже обдумать его слова, Стив оказался на другой стороне крыльца. Слушать, как Баки хихикает над людьми, которых он убил много лет назад, было сложно, так что уж говорить о убитых сегодня вечером.

И разумеется, истории об этом были для Баки великолепным способом наказать Стива.

– Мы выполнили задание, – упрямо повторил Баки. – За что ты меня наказываешь? Это нечестно.

Ах вот оно что. Слава всевышнему. Баки не собирается рассказывать о мужике, у которого взорвалась голова.

– Я тебя не наказываю, – возразил Стив.

Баки фыркнул.

– Ради всего святого, Баки, – проговорил Стив. – Я просто не могу и дальше мириться с этими совершенно односторонними… В смысле, обычно всё нормально. Но не с этим. Я просто так больше не могу.

Он ожидал очередного презрительного смешка, но Баки насупился и пристально уставился на него. По крайней мере, воспринял его слова серьезно.

– Так чего ты хочешь? Чтобы я коснулся тебя?

– Нет, – сказал Стив.

И даже почти не соврал: он не хотел, чтобы Баки дотрагивался до него, если дело лишь в физической разрядке. Баки свел брови сильнее:

– Чего тогда?

– Я хочу, чтобы тебе было не наплевать! – сказал Стив.

Сказал и отвернулся: если Баки начнет насмехаться, он не хотел этого видеть. Дождь поливал поля так густо, что казалось, будто поднялся туман, и не получалось разглядеть горы на горизонте.

Баки заговорил так тихо, что Стив едва расслышал его сквозь грохот капель по черепичной крыше:

– Мне не наплевать.

Стив взглянул на него. Баки тоже таращился вдаль и, заметив, что Стив смотрит на него, отвернулся еще чуть сильнее.

– Я тебе верю.

Он и вправду верил: потому что Баки не убил его на геликарриере, и как минимум дважды спас его на заданиях, и иногда (правда, очень редко) поступал как сегодня – например, оставлял ему суп и делился одеялом.

Но это совершенно не умаляло факта, что жить с ним было чертовски тяжело.

– Бак, мне просто надо, чтобы ты еще немного над этим поработал.

Теперь Баки отвернулся полностью. Дождевая вода капала с кончиков его собранных в хвост волос.  

– Я не умею, – пробормотал он.

Стиву так хотелось положить ладонь ему на плечо, утешить его. Чтобы сдержаться, пришлось сцепить руки за спиной.

– Ничего, – успокоил он. – Можно научиться.

Баки помотал головой и нервно, неосознанно махнул рукой, резко выпустив перила.

– Я не могу, – повторил он.

«Еще как можешь!», – хотел было сказать Стив, но засомневался, так ли это. – Ты можешь попробовать.

– Нет, не могу.

– Почему?

– Потому что не могу! – повторил Баки громче.

Стив тоже повысил голос:

– Почему?

– А вдруг получится! – выкрикнул Баки и впечатал основание ладони в перила.  

Дерево треснуло.

Стив отступил на шаг и уточнил, чтобы убедиться, что понял правильно:

– Думаешь, хуже будет?

– Я опять стану похожим на нормального человека, – ответил Баки.

Слова «нормальный человек» прозвучали в его исполнении как «грязный носок». Дождь стих. Стив снова разглядел горы.

– Ну да, – проговорил он. – На самом деле… в этом весь смысл.

– Весь смысл в том, чтобы заменить лучшего в мире наемного убийцу неполноценным человеческим существом? Чертовски тупо.

– Ты не… – в запальчивости начал Стив.

Но Баки ухмылялся, и он осекся. Он не мог утверждать, что Баки замечательно справляется с ролью нормального человека. Если бы Баки справлялся, этого разговора бы не было.

Стив попытался зайти с другой стороны:

– Ты ведь знаешь, что я буду любить тебя, даже если ты перестанешь быть лучшим в мире наемным убийцей, правда?

– Я знаю, что ты бы любил меня куда сильнее, если бы я им не был, – парировал Баки.

Он продолжал смотреть на поля. После дождя над темной землей поднималась белая дымка.

– Но ЩИТ будет не в восторге.

Разумеется, он был прав. ЩИТ будет не в восторге. ЩИТ способен найти множество применений именно такому Баки, какой он сейчас.

– Пошел он в жопу, этот ЩИТ, – сказал Стив.

Баки хохотнул, хотя в то же время попытался зажать ему рот.

– Заткнись, – велел он. – Заткнись-заткнись- _заткнись_ , они же услышат.

Уклонившись, Стив продолжал:

– Послушай, Баки, как ты сказал, ЩИТ бы предпочел, чтобы ты и дальше оставался таким, как сейчас, так что… Если ты не хочешь… Если ты считаешь, что тебе и так нормально… Наверное, мне стоит бросить попытки изменить тебя.

Стиву пришлось замолчать: перехватило горло. Его лучший друг исчез и не хотел возвращаться. Баки долго сверлил его взглядом и наконец уточнил:

– Правда?

– Да, – подтвердил Стив. – Только…

– Разумеется, без «только» никак, – заметил Баки.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты прекратил рассказывать мне все эти истории про убитых тобой людей, про начальника ГУЛага, и про того парня в Тбилиси, и про, господи прости, Говарда Старка. Я знаю, ты считаешь, что они очень забавные, но мне так не кажется, и я не могу больше их слушать.

– Но тебе нужно их слушать, – возразил Баки.

– Нет, не нужно! Ты их мне уже рассказал!

– Да, но они до тебя не доходят. Каждый раз, убив кого-нибудь, ты маешься неделями.

Стив уставился на него.

– А ты хочешь… чтобы я начал… смеяться над этим? – медленно проговорил он, с трудом формулируя мысль.

– Да! – Баки наградил его одной из своих нечастых улыбок, будто радовался, что до его ученика-тугодума наконец-то дошло. – Нельзя постоянно грызть себя, а то ты с катушек съедешь. Убивать людей – наша _работа_.

– Нет, – не согласился Стив. – Наша работа – защищать людей. Да, иногда приходится убивать тех, кто пытается принести хаос и разрушение, но смерть – не основная наша задача.

Баки хотел было что-то ответить, но нахмурился и захлопнул рот. Задумчиво сморщил лоб. Потом с куда меньшим запалом проговорил:

– Но всё равно убийство – важная составляющая. И ты должен признать, что башка того парня на складе разлетелась…

– Баки, – Стив даже не думал, что имеет смысл возражать: Баки все равно никогда не слушал. – Мне и вправду не хочется слышать, как ты это расписываешь. Опять.

Но к его удивлению Баки умолк. Уронил чешуйку краски с обшарпанных перил в лужу и проговорил:

– Пожалуй, если ты считаешь, что тебе и так нормально, мне тоже не стоит пытаться изменить тебя.

– Спасибо, – криво улыбнулся Стив.

– Но ты все равно с катушек съедешь, – предупредил Баки.

– Может быть, – Стив оттолкнулся от перил, чувствуя, как вода хлюпает в промокших ботинках. – Давай вернемся в дом и согреемся.

***

Баки не стал снова устраиваться перед огнем. Он вылез из мокрой одежды, переоделся в сухую, которую достал из принесенной из машины сумки, и принялся наблюдать, как Стив хлебает чуть теплый суп. Но когда Стив вскинул глаза над тарелкой, Баки отвернулся и принялся мерить шагами маленькую комнату. Не похоже на него. Обычно он выбирал самое удобное местечко и не двигался, пока что-нибудь не понадобится.

Может быть, он просто не знал, как теперь себя вести? Стив тоже не знал, и разделенное на двоих состояние отозвалось неожиданным приливом теплых чувств к Баки. Может, теперь, когда они оба отошли от привычного сценария, получится, наконец, сдвинуться с мертвой точки?

Стив отставил в сторону опустевшую миску и подвинулся как можно ближе к огню. Баки любил тепло.

– Не хочешь присесть? – поинтересовался он, тщательно подобрав слова, чтобы фраза ничуть не походила на приказ.

Проблема состояла в том, что всё, что не было приказами, Баки обычно пропускал мимо ушей. Он продолжал метаться по комнате, напряженный, словно сжатая пружина, и, похоже, сдерживал дрожь одной только силой воли.

– Ну же, Бак, почему бы тебе не подойти погреться?

Стив даже сам удивился, насколько ласково прозвучал его голос. Долгое время он был слишком раздражен проделками Баки, чтобы разговаривать с ним по-доброму.

Баки остановился среди комнаты. Он долго вглядывался в Стива с нечитаемым хмурым равнодушием, которое почти не сходило с его лица, потом поиграл желваками и весь будто обмяк.

Совсем на него не похоже. Стив насторожился, и, когда Баки пересек комнату и рухнул на колени у него за спиной, его вдруг осенило: если бы сам Баки звал Стива полежать вместе, это стало бы завуалированным «Я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне кончить».

Ясное дело, Баки такое предложение не приглянулось, но он бы подчинился, начни Стив настаивать. Учитывая, что Баки обычно не заботили ничьи желания, кроме собственных, Стив нашел это жутковато очаровательным.

Впрочем, больше жутким, чем очаровательным. А вдруг Сэм ошибся насчет возведения барьеров? Вдруг он, Стив, только что умудрился сломать Баки еще сильнее?

– Нет, вот так, – поправил он и осторожно уложил Баки поперек себя, чтобы тот мог опустить голову ему на живот. Не то чтобы от такого положения стало теплее, но оно хотя бы не намекало: «Я жду, что ты будешь зарабатывать прощение сексуальными услугами».

Какое-то время Баки лежал очень тихо. Но когда Стив не стал ничего делать, он перекатился на бок и взглянул ему в лицо. Ему было, наверное, неудобно: он лежал на металлической руке спиной к огню.

Баки ловко удавался зрительный контакт. Немножко чересчур ловко: он мог пересмотреть любого. Однажды он выиграл в гляделки у Наташи, хотя раньше Стив считал, что это нереально.

Но в этот раз Баки смилостивился. Когда Стив был готов вывернуться из собственной кожи от неловкости, Баки перестал изучать его лицо, уткнулся щекой ему в живот и предложил:

– Можешь погладить меня по волосам. Если хочешь.

Стив печально улыбнулся. Как похоже на Баки: извиняться перед Стивом, заставляя его что-то для себя делать.

Но если подумать, он явно поразмыслил и предложил то, что обязательно понравится и Стиву. Так что, вероятно, это прогресс.

Стив причесал пальцами волосы Баки. Они все еще оставались влажными и спутанными после дождя, и Баки коротко поморщился, пока Стив распутывал колтуны, хотя тот старался действовать поосторожнее.

Но с колтунами Стив справился быстро, и морщинки на лбу Баки разгладились. Его дыхание обдавало грудь Стива теплом. Он вцепился Стиву в рубашку и заснул прямо так – ощущая кулаком сердцебиение.

Стив позволил ему поспать: наверное, даже дольше, чем следовало. Но когда пламя догорело и холод снова начал просачиваться в дом, он легонько встряхнул Баки:

– Пора ехать дальше. Надо отчитаться перед ЩИТом.

Баки сонно моргнул. Потом его взгляд посерьезнел. Баки сел, потер лицо и, не глядя на Стива, принялся подбирать части своего промокшего костюма.

– Конечно, – отозвался он. – Мы впустую тратим время. Поехали.

  
КОНЕЦ


End file.
